


The Lovers of Omashu

by old_and_new_friends



Series: The Story of Makroh [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Honeymoon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating May Change, Sexual exploration, Somewhat, Teasing, there is sex in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: Mako and Iroh enjoy the first full day of their honeymoon.NSFW, 18+
Relationships: Iroh II/Mako (Avatar)
Series: The Story of Makroh [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887601
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Lovers of Omashu

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is sex in this story! 
> 
> It's not really glossed over but it isn't detailed either. I've rated it M, like "An Anniversary Date", as I feel the emphasis is more on the emotions and the intimacy than the sex in both stories. I'm open to changing the rating (for this one as well as that one), as the line between Mature and Explicit is a hard one to spot, but for now at least I'm calling it Mature.

Iroh pushed a piece of hair from Mako’s forehead. His hair was slightly matted down with sweat but Iroh didn’t mind. They were both a bit sweaty at that point.

Iroh leaned down to kiss Mako, biting slightly at Mako’s lip in a way he knew drove his husband wild. Iroh felt a desire build in his stomach as he pressed Mako into the bed. Mako moaned slightly, before pushing back and flipping them.

Mako’s lips trailed up Iroh’s neck, stopping at his favorite spot below Iroh’s ear. Iroh bucked up towards Mako, who pinned his hips down. 

“No more,” Mako muttered against his lips. “I’m too sore and we really need to get a shower and something to eat. Sex, while very nice, is not something you can survive off of.”

“Not with that attitude,” Iroh whispered. His voice came out huskier than intended due to how raw his throat felt.

Mako shook his head even as he pressed a soft kiss to Iroh’s lips before lifting the man from the bed.

Iroh allowed himself to be pulled towards the shower, only protesting slightly as the cold air of the room hit his naked body.

He wrapped himself tightly to Mako’s back as the other started running the water for the shower. It didn’t take long for steam to start building up in the room. Iroh might have splurged on their honeymoon suite, having bought them two weeks in Omashu’s finest hotel. It was only their first full day there and Iroh wasn’t regretting his decision, even if Makko found it frivolous.

As hot water poured out from several showerheads along the walls, he really didn’t regret it. The water felt nice as it loosened muscles that had been worked hard the night before. Iroh closed his eyes and breathed deeply before opening them.

His breath caught slightly as he looked across at Mako. His husband stood completely unaware as Iroh watched him. Mako’s head was tilted back as water rushed over his throat and chest.

Iroh groaned and leaned forward to rest his head on Mako’s shoulder. An arm came around his back as Iroh slid his own around Mako’s waist. A kiss was pressed to the side of his head.

“You okay?” Mako asked.

“I love you,” Iroh replied, pulling back. “I really, really love you.”

Mako smiled down at him.

“Well, I’d hope so considering you just married me,” Mako said.

Iroh nudged Mako in protest of the joke before sighing. They needed to actually bathe off at some point. Iroh’s stomach growled slightly, telling him to hurry it up. Still, it was a shower with his new husband, and Iroh refused to waste it.

Iroh reached for the shampoo bottle to pour a bit into his hands. He sat the bottle aside where Mako couldn’t reach it. Mako looked at him in confusion.

“Close your eyes,” Iroh said, sliding his hand through Mako’s hair. “Don’t want shampoo in them.”

Mako’s eyes fluttered shut as Iroh ran his hands through his hair. Iroh was more interested in scratching at Mako’s scalp and causing soft sighs and moans to escape Mako’s lips than actually cleaning his hair, but managed to accomplish both.

Iroh pushed at Mako’s shoulders until he turned around. Then he pushed him forwards under the water and combed the soap from Mako’s hair. Mako leaned his head back to rest on Iroh’s chest. When the last of the soap was washed from Mako’s hair Iroh kissed his cheek before pulling back to grab a washcloth.

There wasn’t anything sexual about the way he washed his husband. It was just a gentle touch between long time lovers.

He rubbed soft circles on Mako’s back, before moving up and over his shoulders. He washed Mako's chest then stomach. He was gentle with Mako's privates, not wanting to work Mako up. Mako’s cock still showed a slight interest from Iroh's motions but Mako didn’t seem concerned with it.

Iroh placed a kiss at Mako’s temple before sliding to his knees to wash Mako’s lower half. He didn’t really know how to describe why he loved doing things like this for Mako so much. It was just the simple pleasure of taking care of one’s partner, something Mako often returned the favor on.

Iroh rubbed at his legs, digging his fingers into tense muscles before finishing with Mako's feet.

When finished Iroh rested his head on Mako's thigh a moment and looked up.

He wasn’t expecting to find Mako staring down at him with such an intense look on his face. His sudden movement startled Iroh, who found himself face to face with Mako. 

The other man had joined him in kneeling on the shower floor. Iroh didn’t have time to comment before Mako pulled him into a deep kiss.

As Mako’s tongue slipped into his mouth, Iroh pulled the other into his lap. It wasn’t until Mako tried to push him flat onto his back that Iroh stopped him.

“Later,” Iroh said, humored at how Mako changed his tune from a few minutes ago. Apparently his husband wasn't sore anymore. “Why don’t you go order us room service while I finish getting clean?”

Mako pouted slightly. “But I wanted to return the favor,” Mako said.

“Later,” Iroh said, winking. That was a mistake as it caused stray soap to get into his eye.

Mako's thumb brushed over it slightly as Iroh tipped his head back in the spray to clear in.

“Fine,” Mako whined, playfully. “I’ll go order breakfast but if you aren’t there soon, I’m eating it all myself.”

“Got it,” Iroh said, watching Mako slip from the shower. Iroh bit his lip as he watched Mako leave. Iroh knew he was likely biased, as in all honesty, Mako didn’t have much of an ass, but it was still nice to watch as Mako walked away.

Iroh groaned, this time in pain, as he stood from the shower floor. He was getting a bit too old to be kneeling on a tile floor.

He washed himself quickly, more than aware that Mako would in fact eat his food if he didn’t.

“Did you really bring us out here for hiking trails?” Mako asked, as he trudged along behind Iroh.

“Sort of,” Iroh said. “Not really. It’s the destination I’m after. I promise, this is the only day of hiking required. After we can do whatever we want.”

“Good,” Mako said, “because I want to hit the casinos here.”

“Why? You don’t normally gamble?” Iroh asked, grabbing Mako’s hand to keep the other from slipping off the mountain trail.

“When else will I have the opportunity to gamble in the largest casino in the world?” Mako asked. “Besides, I have my lucky charm with me.”

Iroh allowed Mako to tug him into his side.

“Dressed to the nines with a pretty thing like you on my arm?” Mako said. “They’ll all run scared. They aren't used to Republic City men around here.”

Iroh laughed, the sound bouncing off the mountain walls. “You're such a dork,” Iroh said. “Pretty little thing, by who’s definition?”

“Mine,” Mako said, squishing Iroh to his side as he kissed him. “You don’t want to stand at my side and blow on my dice for good luck?”

Iroh snorted. “I’ll blow you for good luck instead,” Iroh said.

Mako sighed. “One day, Iroh, all I ask for is one day where you behave,” Mako said. “Is it possible?”

“No, it’s in our wedding contract,” Iroh said, trying not to grin. “Mako is to accept his husband’s faults, including his inability to behave in day-to-day life.”

“I must have missed that part,” Mako joked.

Iroh hummed. “It was next to the part about me respecting your obsessive need to never have dishes left in the sink,” Iroh replied.

“I see,” Mako said. “I guess I just skipped the whole section.”

“Not wise,” Iroh said. “There were all sorts of things in there.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Mako said. Iroh smiled to himself as he felt Mako’s hand slip into his.

They finally reached the peak of the mountain outside Omashu. Iroh pointed down into the valley and the mountain on the other side of it.

“There,” Iroh said. “That’s where we’re going.”

Mako squinted into the distance. “What’s so different about that mountain,” Mako asked.

Iroh knew he wasn’t the best singer but that didn’t stop him from softly singing, “Two lovers, forbidden from one another. A war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together.”

Iroh hummed the rest of the song as his voice cracked on the last lyric but he knew he had caught Mako’s attention with what he had said.

“Won’t we get lost?” Mako asked, following him down the path.

“Trust and love,” Iroh said. “My grandparents came through here once on their way to Omashu. There are these green crystal lights that lead you through the cave system. I want to find their tomb. Gran Gran said it’s in the heart of the mountain.”

“Is that supposed to be romantic or morbid?” Mako asked.

“Both, maybe neither,” Iroh said, shrugging. “Interesting regardless. I just want to see it. Not only is it a cool piece of history but it's a cool piece of family history.”

"Family history?" Mako asked.

"My grandparents, before they were even dating, shared their first kiss here," Iroh answered.

The trek down the mountain had been easy enough and before Iroh knew it, they were standing at the exit to Oma and Shu’s tunnel.

“Technically we are going the wrong way,” Iroh said, “but it doesn’t really matter.”

Mako hummed, grabbing his hand tightly.

“You okay?” Iroh asked.

“Yeah,” Mako said. “Just a bit nervous to enter a tunnel system known for getting people lost.”

“I won’t let you get hurt, Mako,” Iroh said, looking over at his husband. “I’d have to be dead first.”

“That’s not as reassuring as you think it is,” Mako muttered.

Iroh didn’t comment, not wanting to get into an argument. Instead, he walked forward, Mako following willingly enough.

He didn’t bother to light their torches, knowing it would just stir up the wolf-bats in the cave system if he did. Instead, he walked forward blindly, gripping tightly to Mako’s hand, until the tunnel lit up with green light.

“See,” Iroh said. “A perfect path. This cave system was built for lovers. We’ll be fine.”

Iroh felt Mako’s sigh against his neck, the other man had pressed so closely to him.

He felt slightly guilty having brought Mako down here. He hadn’t thought the other would object.

"We can leave if you want," Iroh said.

Mako shook his head. "No, I'm interested, just worried," he said.

"If it makes you feel better my mom knows we are down here and if I don't call her by midnight she'll know we didn't come back," Iroh said.

Mako paused. "That does make me feel better," Mako said.

They walked silently through the caves until the tunnel opened into a huge room. There was a carving at the center of the room of Oma and Shu facing each other as they kissed and two stone slabs in front of it.

“Whoa,” Mako said. “How’d they even do all this?”

“Earthbending, I guess,” Iroh said, staring up at the carving in wonder. “Their love was so powerful.”

Iroh could feel Mako’s eyes on him as he stepped forward.

“It stopped a war and built a city,” Iroh said. “It’s crazy what that emotion can drive someone to.”

“It’s tragic,” Mako said. “I’d rather have the simple kind of love. The kind that carries people through the day and is made of small moments of intimacy.”

“Who says the two aren’t the same?” Iroh asked, feeling Mako’s heat against his back as his husband stepped closer to him.

“Maybe they are,” Mako admitted, “but I’d still rather have the days with the person I love over the greatness gained from their tragic death.”

There was something in Mako’s voice that gave Iroh pause and had him turning to face his husband.

“Is something wrong?” Iroh asked.

“No,” Mako said, “just thinking of the last time you were deployed. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you. I don’t want to find out.”

Iroh licked his lips. “You won’t have too,” Iroh said, causally. “The UF council finally made a decision on what to do with me.”

Mako looked over at him. “What decision? Why haven’t you mentioned this before?” Mako said, looking at Iroh in question.

Iroh hadn’t meant to concern him.

“I didn’t want you to get excited,” Iroh admitted. “They were considering two positions for me, lateral moves, not a promotion. I’d either be staying in Republic City permanently or shipping out for three years with check-ins every two months. They decided they wanted to keep me close, so I’m staying in the city. No active ground work, unless it’s in defense of the city itself.”

“No more blackout missions?” Mako asked, stepping closer to him. They were pressed chest to chest at that point.

“No missions period,” Iroh said, looking up at Mako’s face.

Mako glanced over at the images of Oma and Shu. “I know their love built a city and is held up as the greatest love story ever, but I don’t want to end up like them,” Mako said, softly.

Iroh followed his gaze. “No, I don’t want to either,” Iroh said. “We can just be like us. I think that type of love is better anyway.”

Mako smiled down at him before pressing a soft kiss to Iroh’s lips. Iroh might have been imagining it, but it seemed like the lights of the crystals shone brighter at that.

Iroh pressed closer to Mako as the man slid his hands down Iroh’s back to his hips. Iroh’s own hand slipped up to cup Mako’s face.

They breathed deeply together as they pulled apart before their lips met again and again. Iroh sighed softly into the kiss as Mako tugged him closer.

Iroh slipped his arms around Mako's neck and jumped slightly, more than confident that Mako would catch him. His husband's hand slipped under his thighs to hold him up.

"I'm not having sex with you in a tomb," Mako muttered.

"Well, there goes that plan," Iroh joked. "I didn't intend to, though. That's disrespectful."

“Let’s go,” Mako said, dropping Iroh back to the ground. “As fascinating as this was, I want to rejoin the living.”

Iroh pouted at being put down.

“Probably best,” Iroh said. “I’m sure Oma and Shu would prefer we didn’t have sex down here. Would have been an interesting story to tell the grandkids though.”

“Iroh!” Mako objected. Iroh laughed, sweeping the man into a half hug as they left the room behind.

Mako's attention was locked on the dice as they were rolled out onto the table.

Iroh's attention was locked on his husband. 

He hadn’t expected Mako to win as many rounds as he had, but Mako had explained that he had run gambling rings and such for the triad gang he used to work for. 

He knew a few tricks of the trades. 

Apparently the other table had an earthbender at it, while this one was run by a non-bender. Casinos were known, by hardcore gamblers anyway, to play a bit dirty on occasion. Half the luck of the dice games here was picking the right table.

Iroh leaned against Mako's back as his husband played. Whenever the dice landed in Mako’s favor he'd kiss the back of Mako's neck, right at the hairline. He could tell the gesture was getting to his husband as Mako had shifted in his set three times during the last round.

Iroh had been giving him kisses for every win about thirty minutes into entering the casino, so he'd been at it for an hour at that point.

Mako won another round and Iroh placed a soft kiss on his neck. Unlike the last several times he let it linger, feeling Mako shiver slightly as his breath ghosted over his neck.

Iroh was getting bored, and had every intention of getting Mako worked up enough to want to leave. 

He pulled back, resting the side of his head on Mako's back as he wrapped his arms around Mako's middle and held him. Mako's hand came to cover his own.

"I think your boyfriend is bored," the other guy at the table said, laughing at them.

Mako laughed as well. "I know my husband is," he corrected, "but he's surprisingly behaving."

"That's behaving?" The woman, also playing against them asked. She had been subtly glancing their way all night.

"Sadly, yes," Mako joked, squeezing both of Iroh’s hands in his one. "One more round and we can go, promise."

He said the last part to Iroh but loud enough the moderator heard.

Iroh hugged tighter around Mako's middle in gratitude.

He won again. This time Iroh kissed him deeply on the mouth and Mako groaned into it.

"You're trying to kill me," Mako said, wrapping his arm over Iroh's shoulder as they left for the front. Mako cashed in his winnings and they stepped out into the cold night.

"Don't think you won your little seduction game," Mako said. "I left because the moderator was giving me suspicious looks after too many wins."

"Sure," Iroh said agreeably. "Whatever you say."

Mako made a face at him, which Iroh mimicked back.

“We can drop this at a charity tomorrow,” Mako said, thumbing the cash. “We don’t really need it.”

Iroh hummed in agreement. “Did you at least have fun?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Mako said. “Sorry you got bored.”

“Wasn’t bored,” Iroh lied. “I would just rather be doing something else.”

“Oh?” Mako asked, seemingly oblivious. "Like what?"

Iroh shot him an unimpressed look.

"I wonder," he said. "What could I possibly want to do on my honeymoon with my husband?"

They reached their hotel and entered. The cold of the desert night left behind.

"A massage would be nice," Mako said, holding the stairwell door open. He was purposefully being obtuse now.

"Are you offering?" Iroh asked, smiling as Mako pouted. "We can go to a spa tomorrow, if you want. For now, I want you in bed with a lot less clothes on."

Mako grabbed Iroh's hand, as he stepped up so they were on the same step. Mako pinned Iroh to the wall, by bracketing him in with his arms. 

"How do you plan on doing that?" Mako asked.

Iroh narrowed his eyes at Mako before lifting the man off his feet. He paused to steady himself before carrying his cussing and complaining husband the rest of the way to their room.

"You asked," Iroh said, dropping him to the bed.

Mako crossed his arms. "I'm still wearing clothes," Mako said.

"If you want me to strip you just say so, Mako. No need to be coy," Iroh joked, kneeling as he crawled into bed with Mako.

Mako seemed content to lay back and let Iroh undress him. Iroh took his time with it, undressing Mako's body as he went.

He slipped off Mako's dress shirt, untying it before pushing it off as his hands ran down Mako's arms. He squeezed his biceps as he went before slipping his hands into Mako's and bringing them up to his lips.

Iroh kissed Mako's knuckles, as emotion welled up in his chest. Iroh could feel his eyes watering slightly, but he didn't know why. 

He released Mako's hands as he threw his leg over Mako's thighs and straddled him.

His hand glided up Mako's stomach, taking Mako’s tank top with it as his fingers dug lightly into the other’s ribs. Mako squirmed away slightly as Iroh thumbed over a nipple.

Iroh's hand moved around to Mako's side and gently slid down his back where it came to rest on his hip bone.

"Iroh?" Mako whispered softly. The joking tone of before was completely gone, replaced by something far more intimate.

Iroh didn't answer, as he lifted Mako up to slip his tank top off.

"You're gorgeous," Iroh said, slipping his hands from Mako's shoulders down to the top of his pants. A deep blush was settled in Mako's cheeks and spread over his chest.

Iroh drug his finger across Mako's stomach at the edge of his pants. Mako's breath hitched.

Iroh stared mesmerized as he tucked his thumb under the waistband before popping open the buttons on Mako's pants.

Iroh moved to settle between Mako's legs as he slid his pants, and underwear, slowly down his legs, caressing at Mako's thighs.

He ignored Mako's cock, as it came to attention without the confines of Mako's clothes to keep it down. He'd get to it later.

Iroh looked up at his husband and saw a deep vulnerability he'd never seen before. Mako looked slightly dazed as he watched Iroh.

Iroh stopped and Mako's attention snapped to his face.

"Are you okay?" Iroh asked. If Mako was feeling even half the emotions Iroh was, he knew they were overwhelming. He and Mako weren't exactly rough lovers but this softness was new too.

"Four years," Mako said, his voice hoarse, "and you still find new buttons to push."

Iroh laid back down so that he was face to face with Mako. "Is it an okay button to be pushing?" Iroh asked.

"Yeah," Mako said, burying his hands in Iroh's hair. He tugged at the ends of it and pulled Iroh's mouth to his.

Iroh settled into the kiss as their lips slid against the others. His heart was beating hard in his chest as their foreheads came to rest together and their noses rubbed against one another.

Their breaths ghosted across each other's faces as they breathed together.

Iroh kissed below Mako's eye before moving back to where he was.

His hands remained surprisingly steady as he slipped Mako's pants and underwear off.

He quickly pulled his own clothes off, uninterested in being fully dressed while his husband was naked.

When he was done, Iroh sat on his knees at Mako's ankles and looked back up at his husband on full display. Mako's legs were spread to accommodate Iroh sitting between them. Iroh's hand was locked around his left ankle.

He placed his other hand on Mako's other ankle and slowly dragged his hands back up Mako's legs. When he reached Mako's thighs he bent over to kiss the inner part.

Mako gasped slightly as Iroh's hair rubbed against his privates. Iroh wanted to hear the noise again, so he lightly bit at Mako's thigh beneath his lips.

The second gasp was expected, the full body shudder was not. Iroh filed that information away for later, as he moved further up Mako's body.

Iroh's thumbs came to rest on either side of Mako's cock. He nearly ignored it, to come back to later but the temptation was too strong.

He reached down to squeeze lightly at Mako's balls. Mako's hips bucked up and Iroh pushed them back down before leaning closer.

He kissed the tip before taking the head into his mouth. He didn't go any further than that, even if he knew he could take the whole thing. Instead, he licked and sucked lightly for a moment as he rolled Mako's balls in his hand.

He moved on a moment later, letting go of Mako's sack and letting the head slip free, even as Mako whined in protest.

He kissed the pouch of fat at Mako's stomach before trailing a path of kisses up Mako's chest.

He kissed each rib on the way up Mako's left before resting his head over Mako's heart. Mako's hand came to rest over his cheek as his thumb rubbed his ear.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked, repeating Iroh's words from earlier.

"Yes," Iroh said. "I just need a moment."

He closed his eyes, as his hand slid blindly over Mako's stomach again. It pressed against Mako's cock and Iroh rubbed his thumb softly over the head, well aware there wasn't any lube to make it easier.

Mako didn't seem to mind, so Iroh figured it didn't hurt. He finally sat up, sucking lightly on Mako's nipple before sitting upright and pressing a kiss to Mako's lips.

Mako immediately opened his mouth to Iroh without even being asked. Iroh took advantage, as he pressed Mako into the mattress. He bit down on Mako's lower lip and tugged as he pulled away from the kiss. His teeth left a slight mark on Mako's lip.

It wasn't bleeding, so Iroh just licked over it before moving on.

He reached for the night stand where their lube was and spread some liberally over his hand. He then wrapped it around Mako's cock. He worked at Mako slowly, as he awkwardly tried to lube up the fingers of his other hand.

He eventually managed, and pressed a finger lightly at Mako's entrance.

Iroh, like he had with everything else, took his time. He was more interested in the subtle expression that crossed Mako's face than what he was actually doing.

Mako's eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open as he sighed. His face twitched slightly when Iroh added a second finger. His nose scrunched up when Iroh put a bit more pressure into his hand job. He licked his lips before biting down on the lower one when Iroh twisted his wrist slightly. Iroh added a third finger, spreading them a little and watched Mako's head tilt back.

Iroh was mesmerized.

"Iroh, I love you, but please stop staring at me and just fuck me already," Mako said, his eyes fluttering open. 

Iroh blushed at the hungry look in Mako's eyes. Mako apparently could only take so much slowness.

Iroh took the warning and pulled his hands away from Mako. Mako's hand pressed to his chest to stop him as he turned over on his front to his knees.

Iroh didn't question him. He knew Mako preferred the position when Iroh fucked him for some reason.

Iroh settled behind Mako and lubed up his own cock. He slid in slowly, only speeding up when Mako made an impatient noise in his throat. He slid straight in after that, giving Mako time to adjust before pulling back out.

The time for slowness and softness had passed. Iroh didn't hold back as he set a quick and rough pace.

Mako had no complaints as he groaned and bent even further over to rest his head on his arms.

Iroh reached down to wrap his hand around Mako's cock. Now that he was actually fucking Mako all Iroh's control was out the window.

He pressed Mako harshly into the bed, loving the way Mako groaned at the new angle. Iroh held him there, as he continued pounding into him. Mako bucked back towards him once, but stopped when Iroh’s hold came to his shoulder, just next to his neck. 

Mako tilted his head to rub his cheek against Iroh’s hand. Iroh smiled at how cute he looked.

He tightened his grip on Mako’s shoulder, relishing the way Mako leaned further into it.

The phone rang and Iroh glared slightly at it but otherwise ignored it as his pace grew more erratic. 

Mako's shoulders tensing was Iroh's only warning as Mako came first, spilling over his hand. 

Iroh picked up his own pace as Mako tightened around him. He let go of Mako and reached between them to roll his balls in his hand. 

Iroh huffed slightly as he added pressure before pushing back into Mako. Iroh's abdomen muscles clenched as he came and he dropped down onto Mako's back. Mako slowly lowered himself to the bed so they weren't relying on his shaky arms to hold them up.

Iroh rolled to the side, slipping out of Mako. They both laid there catching their breath and letting their heart rates slow down for a moment.

Iroh's pulse finally slowed down and he flipped over. A glance at the clock told him it was already Tuesday. He must have spent longer exploring his husband than he thought. 

"Wanna ride the mail carts later?" Iroh asked, as the day fully registered. "They run them as a superslide on Tuesdays."

Iroh only realized how odd a post-sex conversation that was, after he'd said it.

"Sure," Mako replied. He sounded sleepy and unconcerned about the random topic, or maybe he was just used to Iroh.

"Don't go to sleep yet. I kind of forgot the condom," Iroh said, covering his eyes.

Mako laughed. "I kind of noticed," Mako joked. "Very inconsiderate of you."

"I'll help you clean it up," Iroh said, standing. 

The phone rang again and Iroh glanced at the clock. "For fuck sake, who keeps calling at one in the morning?" Iroh asked, not bothering to answer it.

"Good question," Mako asked standing, as the phone stopped ringing. He stretched and Iroh stared at the display.

"I'm never going to be able to look at you normally again," Iroh said.

Iroh helped Mako get clean and the two laid a towel down on the bed where Mako had left a wet spot so they wouldn't have to sleep on it.

Iroh turned off the lights in the hotel room, before crawling into bed with Mako. He wrapped his arms around his husband and buried his face in the back of his neck.

"Iroh," Mako whispered. "Can we do that again?"

"Now?" Iroh asked incredulously, his eyes snapping open.

"No," Mako said, exasperated, "just, some other time. It was nice. Maybe I could do it for you one day?"

Iroh nodded, pressing a kiss behind Mako's ear. "Yeah, we can do it again," he said.

He rested his head back on the pillow. He had nearly fallen asleep when his eyes shot back open. He had realized who was calling them.

"Fuck, I forgot to call my mom!" Iroh shouted.

Mako laughed as Iroh scrambled for the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day!
> 
> The next story should be posted sometime in March.


End file.
